


Triangulacja

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Geralt chciałby!, Multi, PWP, PWP without Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, bo wiedźmy się nie lubią dzielić, dominująca Triss, dominująca Yen, fluffiate porno bez powodu i bez pornografii, pewnie też ooc, poliamoria za zgodą wszystkich zainteresowanych, pożyczanie sobie uległych, slave sharing, submissive! Geralt, uległy Geralt, w sumie nawet fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ktoś (kogo nie wymienię z nazwiska, bo ta osoba się wstydzi) chciał Geralt/Triss/Yennefer z uległym wiedźminem, slave sharing, i consensual.<br/>Dostał tego oto potworka.<br/>To jest pornografia bez powodu i bez pornografii, pozbawiona sensu poza oczywistym czyli pornograficznym, olewająca kanon książek, kanon gry, i wszystkie inne kanony, które da się olać, niemogąca wydarzyć się w żadnym uniwersum z wyjątkiem (być może) podświadomości wiedźmaka chutliwego i (na pewno) podświadomości chutliwych fanów. A nawet ich świadomości. Chutliwi fani są straszną rzeczą.<br/>Wchodzicie, czytelnicy, na własną odpowiedzialność (albo raczej nieodpowiedzialność); za zryte banie, uszkodzone psyche, zniszczone dzieciństwa i nagle odkryte fetysze autor nie odpowiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulacja

**Author's Note:**

> Postaci są własnością szanownego pana Sapkowskiego. Ja je tylko pożyczam. Bez pytania. Ale mnie nie pozywajcie, bom biedna studentka i grosza nie mam przy duszy.  
> Aha, i toto nie ma bety, bo nikogo nie chciałam fatygować na wakacjach.

\- Wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię się dzielić swoją własnością, Triss - Geralt, klęczący na podłodze ze związanymi z tyłu rękoma i zawiązanymi oczami, nagi, jeśli nie liczyć skórzanej, ćwiekowanej obroży ciasno zaciśniętej na szyi, słyszy tylko głos stojącej nad nim Yennefer.  
Raczej niezadowolony. Nie chciała wyjeżdżać, nawet na krótko, co zresztą zdążyła wyładować na nim przez ostatnie kilka nocy. Nawet przy wiedźmińskiej regeneracji dalej go wszystko boli.  
\- Ale to taka dziwka - ciągnie Yen, i wiedźmina przechodzi mimowolny dreszcz podniecenia - że nie sposób go zostawić samego. Nie jest w stanie spamiętać najprostszego rozkazu. Głupi zwierzak. Ale ma swoje zalety... - głos jej łagodnieje.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Mówiłaś - głos Triss jest lekki, radosny, jej dłonie błądzą po twarzy i ciele Geralta jakby była małą dziewczyką, która wreszcie dostała upragnioną lalkę. - Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś mi się go pożyczyć. Obiecuję się nim dobrze zająć.  
Smukłe palce w skórzanych rękawiczkach wsuwają mu się we włosy, mocnym, bolesnym szarpnięcięm odchylają głowę do tyłu. Yen nachyla się, całuje go w usta, za płytko, za krótko, boleśnie przygryza mu dolną wargę, prawie do krwi. Potem prostuje się, wiedźmin słyszy charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranego teleportu.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Geralt. Trzymaj go krótko, Triss.


End file.
